


Moving in

by orphan_account



Series: Just North of Nowhere [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fuck I’m making a series now, Not yet completed, Other, okay, there will be some relationships at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m making a series thing called Just North of NowhereGreat.





	Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> This will be terrible like all my works

“Wow this is a nice place, isn’t it guys?” A young woman wearing a black jumper with a skull an it, a purple skirt and a cheerful smile sang in her usual upbeat tone. “Check it out, Cass!”

“Could use less white, Monika.” A young Asian grumbled as she stalked past Monika and went into the room, she wore a mostly dark red with some grey, she was truly a goth by any other name, complete with white and black hair.

“Of course it could, emo,” A rather attractive, tanned Spaniard with a white shirt and a red jacket stated, sarcastically


End file.
